Unreleased Quotes
Using the SDK Tools, a number of Unreleased Quotes from various characters can be listened to in the Dev\Runtime\Game\voice directory, revealing extra bits of the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon's backstory and even alternate versions of the storyline. Other quotes are just for humor. Here is a compilation of some of these quotes and what backstory information they infer. Interval 01 Replica Soldier: This is Foxtrot Niner. Over. Paxton Fettel (telepathically): Have you located Bill Moody? Replica Soldier: Affirmative. We have him in custody. Paxton Fettel (telepathically): Good. :This dialogue seems to occur in the early phases of the first level. Judging from the context of other quotes surrounding it, it likely takes place before the player discovers Charles Habegger's body. ---- Leo Jankowski: After him! I'll try to head him off! Go! :This quote is found immediately after the discovery of Charles Habegger's body in the first level. Jankowski seems to be referring to Fettel, implying that the player and Jankowski sight Fettel and give chase. ---- Paxton Fettel: His blood was bitter with guilt. But it told me secrets! :This quote seems to occur during the level-one cutscene where Fettel informs the player of the dead body's identity. This confirms that Fettel absorbs the memories of victims when he cannibalizes them. ---- Rowdy Betters: There they are! Get moving. Leo Jankowski: What about you? Rowdy Betters: I'm going to head back to base and see if I can figure out what's going on. Jin Sun-Kwon (to the player): Watch your back. Leo Jankowski: I smell a bitch in heat. Jin Sun-Kwon: Grow up, Jankowski. Douglas Holiday: Name's Holiday. Good to meet you. The subject's name is Bill Moody. He's a vice president at Armacham Technology Corporation. It's our job to find him and bring him out alive. We've managed to trace him to the docks, so that's where we're going. Let's saddle up! :This dialogue seems to occur at the end of the first level. Betters' voice is heard in person (as opposed to over the radio), implying that he accompanied Jin Sun-Kwon into the facility for investigation. The "they" he refers to seems to be the SFOD-D team sent to meet the F.E.A.R. team. The fact that Holiday specifies Bill Moody as a vice president of Armacham refers to Fettel's earlier mention of seeking Moody, and the subsequent radio report that an Armacham vice president had been kidnapped that morning on the way to work. According to the radio report, authorities had refused to speculate on whether the vice president's kidnapping was related to the events at Armacham Headquarters, but this seems to confirm the connection. Without this quote, although the player finds Bill Moody in a later level, the player is unaware that Moody was a VP at Armacham. Interval 02 SFOD-D Operative 1: What the hell is F.E.A.R.? SFOD-D Operative 2: It stands for First Encounter Assault and Recon. They're supposed to be experts on freaky shit. SFOD-D Operative 1: You mean, like, necrophiliacs or something? SFOD-D Operative 3: Man, you need therapy! Where the hell did that come from? SFOD-D Operative 1: What? SFOD-D Operative 3: Freaky shit. You know, like the occult or whatever. SFOD-D Operative 1: They got an actual agency for that? SFOD-D Operative 3: 'Parrently so. :This dialogue seems to occur at the start of the second level while the player is looking for the switch to open the gate. This underscores Jankowski's earlier point that "no one takes us seriously." ---- Leo Jankowski (over radio): Hey, boss! What do you think Armacham's private security force is doing here? Rowdy Betters (over radio): Probably trying to rescue their VP. He must be pretty damn important if they're willing to break the law to get him back! Leo Jankowski (over radio): They seem to have overestimated their qualifications. I got four stiff, bound at the wrists. Looks like they were executed. Jin Sun-Kwon (over radio): This is Jin. Don't touch anything. I'm on my way. Leo Jankowski (over radio): Yes, ma'am. Rowdy Betters (over radio): Stay sharp. Whoever wasted those guys might still be around. :This dialogue seems to occur at some point in the second level. Jankowski's observations differ from the actual game, as there was no trace of ATC security at this stage of the game. It's possible that Monolith did not want to confuse the player by involving multiple enemy factions so early on. ---- ATC Team Leader (over very low-quality radio): This is team leader. We're moving into position. Norton Mapes (over very low-quality radio): I'm getting some static. Are you hearing it on your end? ATC Team Leader (over very low-quality radio): That's an affirmative. Must be some kind of interference. Norton Mapes (over very low-quality radio): It's this cheap-ass equipment. How are we supposed to run an operation with this chancy crap? ATC Team Leader (over very low-quality radio): Don't have much choice at the moment. Norton Mapes (over very low-quality radio): Yeah, whatever. You located Moody yet? ATC Team Leader (over very low-quality radio): Negative. No sign of him so far. Norton Mapes (over very low-quality radio): Well, get off your ass and find him... Bunch of minimum-wage commandos. ATC Team Leader (over very low-quality radio): We're under attack! They're all over the place! Norton Mapes (over very low-quality radio): Uh, team leader, I didn't catch that last part. Say again... Hello? Command! Over! What's your status? Team leader, this is command! Over! Rowdy Betters (over normal radio): That must be the ATC coordinator. Norton Mapes (over very low-quality radio): Is anybody reading this? Over! Have you located Moody? :The F.E.A.R. team is apparently able to eavesdrop on ATC's communications without being heard themselves. The Team Leader's squad was apparently wiped out, presumably by Fettel's Replica forces. ---- Replica Leader (over radio): Give me a grid check. Echo Seven Leader (over radio): Echo Seven in position. Echo Nine Leader (over radio): Echo Niner, sights are gold. Echo Zero Leader (over radio): Echo Zero. All targets are down. Replica Leader (over radio): Roger, Echo Zero. Resume patrol. Leo Jankowski (over radio): We've got contact. Rowdy Betters (over radio): ATC? Leo Jankowski (over radio): Negative. I'm guessing there's at least a platoon. Heavily armed, well organized, not very friendly. Rowdy Betters (over radio): I want one of the bastards alive for questioning. Leo Jankowski (over radio): That ain't gonna be easy. Rowdy Betters (over radio): That's too bad. Do it anyway! This exchange also seems to occur during the second level, illustrating the Replica forces' level of organization. Interval 03 Bill Moody: What do you want? Paxton Fettel: Answers. Bill Moody: I'll tell you whatever you wanna know. Paxton Fettel: Yes, you will. Bill Moody: Wait! I said I'll cooperate! Paxton Fettel: Where is Alma? Bill Moody: What? Paxton Fette: Alma. Where is she? Bill Moody: I don't know what you're talking about! Paxton Fettel: Very well. Bill Moody: Wait! You've got the wrong guy! Paxton Fettel: Hush now mister Moody. The time for talk is done. Bill Moody: Please, no! Paxton Fettel: Some secrets get buried deeper than others. But I know where to dig. ''Interval 07'' Douglas Holiday: Glad you got through! Den Mother, any word on our evac? Den Mother (over radio): On its way, 15 minutes max. Douglas Holiday: Are they sending a bus? What the hell's taking so long! Harlan Wade: That's my daughter's car out there, damn it! I have to find her! Dougles Holiday: We will, but our priority is to get you out of here. Harlan Wade: I don't care what happens to me. Dougles Holiday: Yeah, well, somebody does because my orders are to keep you safe until the chopper shows up. Harlan Wade: God damn it! Dougles Holiday: Cursing ain't gonna help! Harlan Wade: Go fuck yourself! What about him? Will you find Alice? Please. Douglas Holiday: Huh, up to you man. - LATER - Jin Sun-Kwon: He's still alive. Harlan Wade: Alma... Rowdy Betters (over radio): How does he look? Jin Sun-Kwon: Not good. He's lost a lot of blood. Rowdy Betters (over radio): Do what you can. Jin Sun-Kwon: We need to get him to a hospital. Harlan Wade: You have to stop him! Jin Sun-Kwon: What is he talking about? Alice Wade: I don't know. Harlan Wade: You have to protect her from him! Alice Wade: Dad? Harlan Wade: He wants her power. Jin Sun-Kwon: We're losing him. Alice Wade: No, dad. Dad? - LATER - Paxton Fettel: I think the old man was glad to die. His crimes wade heavy on him. That's why I let his daughter live: So he could see her face one last time, so he could... Go in peace. I am a generous man, after all. Apparently in the A.T.C. Headquarters the Point Man and Holiday were supposed to find Harlan Wade, protect themselves and him from incoming Replica Forces but Harlan Wade would still die. Humorous Quotes Rowdy Betters (over radio): I'll finish up your transfer papers. Go ahead and entertain yourself for a bit. We have a firing range, a gym, an obstacle course, and an explosives training area. Oh, and welcome to F.E.A.R. The others are around somewhere. Introduce yourself. ---- Rowdy Betters (over radio): Filling out these government forms really puts my sixth-grade education to the test! Who comes up with this shit? I can't tell if it's utter incompetence or statistic genius. Eh, maybe it's me. Might explain why my divorce was such a disaster. ---- Leo Jankowski: You sure about this guy boss? Rowdy Betters (over radio): What's on your mind Jankowski? Leo Jankowski: I don't know. Something about him just feels... off. Rowdy Betters (over radio): The day I'll look to you as a judge of character will be a sad day indeed. Leo Jankowski: I'm serious. It's something about his eyes, like... he's looking right through you. Jin Sun-Kwon: Maybe it's because you're one dimensional. Leo Jankowski: Come on... You tellin' me you don't notice anything unusual about him? Jin Sun-Kwon (slowly): He's unusually good-looking. Leo Jankowski: You gotta be kiddin' me! Jin Sun-Kwon: Huh-uh! I'm looking forward to giving him a full medical exam! Leo Jankowski: Jesus... I smell a bitch in heat. Jin Sun-Kwon: And I'm sensing a little jealousy. Leo Jankowski: Yeah, right... You wish! ---- Norton Mapes (over very low-quality radio): Now you listen to me, you minimum-wage commando! Do NOT let them through! Or... uh, you're fired! You hear me?! ---- Paxton Fettel: Foul deeds will arise, though all the earth o'erwhelm them, to men's eyes... They taught me warfare. I learned Shakespeare on my own. :(Paxton is quoting Shakespeare's Hamlet.) ru:Неизданные_Цитаты Category:Secrets Category:Cut Material